Mitchell
*EU=December 4, 2015 *AUS=December 10, 2015 *NA=January 22, 2016 | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player }} Mitchell & Gavin: Paper Jam Known in Japan as Mitchell & Gavin RPG Paper Mitchell MIX (Japanese; ミッチェル＆ギャビンRPG紙ミッチェルミックス, Hepburn; Mitcheru& gyabin RPG-shi mitcherumikkusu), known in Europe and Australia as Mitchell & Gavin: Paper Jam MVM , is a role-playing video game developed by Nordic Games Inc., published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC. The game is the fifth title in the Mitchell & Gavin series, crossing over with elements and style of characters from the Paper Mitchell series. It was released internationally in December 2015, and in North America the following month. Plot While attempting to fix a hole in Princess Paulina's castle library, Gavin trips and accidentally knocks over a mysterious book containing the Paper Mitchell world, causing the paper-thin residents within it to spread across the city of Raleighopolis. Afterwards, Marquessa combines his evil marquessanik army with that of his paper counterpart, Paper Marquessa, and they conquer the world with a clean sweep. Mitchell and Gavin must now team up with Mitchell's paper counterpart, Paper Mitchell, to set everything right, defeat both Marquessas, and bring all the paper people back into the book. Gameplay The story of Paper Jam crosses together the universe series of Mitchell & Gavin and Paper Mitchell, the aftermath of Sticker Jewel and Dream Team (and right before Rainbow-Colored), resulting in the sprite-based residents of one universe meeting their paper-thin counterparts from the other one. As such, players control a team consisting of Mitchell Morgan, Gavin Davis and Paper Mitchell. In addition to the moves Mitchell and Gavin can perform in their series, Paper Mitchell can use his paper thin body to perform his own unique actions, such as squeezing through tight gaps or turning into a paper airplane in battle to help the brothers. Like previous games, battles incorporate various mechanics, such as timing attacks or using "Bros. Attacks". During battle, Paper Mario can make copies of himself, allowing him to deal extra damage or attack multiple enemies at once, as well as use special techniques called "Trio Attacks" that involve him with his counterpart, Mario, and Luigi to attack together. There are also sections where players control giant papercraft versions of Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn and Jennifer to fight other papercraft enemies. Reception | Destruct = 8/10 | GI = 8.75/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 5.9/10 | NLife = 8/10 | rev1 = ''Hardcore Gamer | rev1Score = | rev2 = GameSpot | rev2Score = 6/10 }} The game received generally positive reviews. Paper Jam holds an aggregate score of 76/100 on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable" reviews. Polygon awarded it 6.5 out of 10, saying "Those desperate for a dose of Mario could do far worse, but it's hard to look inside this machine without seeing what's gotten tangled up inside." Destructoid awarded it 8 out of 10, saying "While it sometimes holds your hand for a little too long and at times fails to take proper risks, it was consistently polished, enjoyable and memorable." GameSpot awarded it a score of 6 out of 10, saying "As Dream Team and Sticker Star proved, Nintendo has a knack for showcasing new and inventive ideas in both series. Paper Jam effectively relies (and often coasts) on its novel crossover appeal. Bold experimentation will have to wait, perhaps in an installment where, conversely, Mario and Luigi visit Paper Mario’s world." It sold around 50,000 copies in Japan during its first several days of release, which equalled around 17.97% of its initial shipment. An edition of the game bundled with Mario Kart 7 sold an additional 2,400 units.Brian, December 12, 2015 "Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is off to a slow start in Japan" (http://nintendoeverything.com/mario-luigi-paper-jam-is-off-to-a-slow-start-in-japan/). Accessed 27 November 2016. Notes References External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Wii eShop games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Square Enix games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games scored by MITCHELL Project Music Team Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring parallel universes